


candles and clockwork.

by nicehcuse



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, also gay, and short, just like fuckin everything else i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicehcuse/pseuds/nicehcuse
Summary: there was no noise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> also. the alpha version of candles in clockwork is probably best to listen to with this. u probably dont even have time to hear the whole song before ur done reading bc this is so short. soz.

ㅤthere would be times where it was silent.

ㅤthe clock would tick and the candle’s flame would flicker.

ㅤtyler and josh wouldn’t speak. just appreciate that they were with the other while it lasted.

ㅤthey made no small talk or conversation.

ㅤthere was no noise.

ㅤno voices. no commotion. nothing.

ㅤjust candles and clockwork.


End file.
